


Daily Shenanigans Of Raising A Squab

by Random_human_on_the_internet



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Family Dynamics, How is this child alive?, Other, SkekCrys is a sweet bean, SkekTek is a tired parent. He needs sleep., The Skeksis have no idea what their doing, The grace of Thra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_human_on_the_internet/pseuds/Random_human_on_the_internet
Summary: Raising a child isn't easy for anyone....Now, throw in a magical velociraptor baby in a castle full of evil chicken lizards that have no idea how to care for another living being... and you've got a party.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So these are little oneshots I write when I'm bored or procrastinating on my main story....enjoy!

SkekTek has been studying the squab for nearly a trine and a half. They've grown, getting heavier by the day. They're much louder than it used to be, more inquisitive...

In turns of development, they appear to have mastered gestures. The young squab will make grabbing motions when they want something, make small chirps when they're hungry or tired. But they aren't speaking yet. SkekCrys will babble, gurgle and chirp but won't say actual words. Some literature that SkekTek has read about Childling's say that a infant her age should say a word or two by now... So, to correct the issue SkekTek has been speaking to SkekCrys more often, thinking that will get the sqaub speaking.

At the moment, SkekCrys is in a confinement chair. SkekTek specially crafted it so the squab will stay put. He can feed them, and they can play with toys to keep themself busy while he's working. Ingenious idea, really. 

The scientist is sketching a few ideas for teething items, SkekCrys has a knack for sticking things in their mouth and chewing on them. When he hears their usual chirping. Glancing at the squab, he sees that they're grabbing towards him.

"What do you want?" He asked in a Gruff tone. SkekCrys wines and pats its hands on the table. They must be hungry.

He asks the squab, "Do you want to eat?" They clap their hands and squeal. Interesting reaction. They must understand what 'eat' means. Sighing, the scientist grabs a little jar of food. It's ground up worms, with a few live ones in there. Nothing solid, SkekTek doesn't think they're mature enough for anything too solid.

Walking over to the chair, he scoops up the mush with a spoon and holds it just out of SkekCrys' reach. They don't appreciate that and reach for the spoon, whining as they do so.

SkekTek pulls the spoon back and begins his lesson. "SkekCrys, you are hungry. This is food. I presume it would be easier for you to pronounce food. Until I feel you thoroughly understand what this is, I will not feed you." SkekTek places the spoon just out of their reach. "Food, f‐o‐o-d." He says in a slow and clear manner.

SkekTek is grateful that the others rarely come down to the lab. He must look like an idiot, repeating the same word, but it seems to have some effect. SkekCrys makes similar sounds to the word, not quite saying it, but heading in the right direction. When SkekTek feels that it's close enough, he eventually feeds them. This form of training goes on for most of the day, SkekTek repeating a word until SkekCrys mimics him.

Before dinner the squab motions for SkekTek to pick them up, making that familiar chirp that is only meant for him. SkekCrys has their own intricate little language, only making certain sounds for certain occasions. As interesting as that is, they can't go around twiddling like a bird for the rest of their life.

"SkekCrys, if you want me to pick you up you will have to address me by my name or occupation. I am the scientist. Sc-ie-n-tist, scientist." SkekCrys blankly stares at him. They aren't even going to try to attempt that word... "All right, scientist may be too difficult for you.... My name will do. I am SkekTek. Skek-Tek." He repeats his name a few times before letting the squab attempt. And they try making a "skt" noise. He lets it go on for a little while until he decides that it will do. The scientist picks them up and heads to the dining hall. As much as he wants to eat in his lab SkekCrys needs social interaction with the other Skeksis. 

When the scientist gets to the dining hall, he sets the squab down in another one of their confinement chairs, right beside his seat. SkekTek pays very little attention to the others, he just quietly repeats words to the squab. Unfortunately, the other is catch on to his muttering.

"Scientist, what are you doing?" The scroll keeper asks, wondering why the scientist hasn't spoken one word to him. Those two are the most intelligent of the Skeksis, they usually have a small conversation.

SkekTek rolls his eyes and groans, "SkekCrys is developing where speaking is inevitable. I am trying to expedite the process by teaching them."

"And whispering to the squab will help them speak? Do we really want them sounding like the treasurer?" SkeZok chortles out. The others laugh at that remark. 

"That is not what I intend. I did not want all of you distracting them" SkekTek Grumbles, feeding the squab as he glares at the others. SkekCrys coos and eats their mush, happily patting their hands on the tray. 

"Maybe you're teaching them wrong! If I tried to get it to speak, I bet they would immediately." SkekEkt says with a smirk. He struts up to the squab, taking them out of their confinement chair with ease. He lifts them up to his beak, SkekCrys happily giggles.

"Come on, my little Gem, say: SkekEkt. Skek-Ekt." The Squab gurgles and giggles, they grab his beak and babble...nothing close to his name. The ornamentalist scowls, unamused.

"Put the squab back in the chair. They aren't finished eating." SkekTek tries to take the squab back, knowing that nothing good can come out of this. SkekEkt easily dodges the scientist's attempt at regaining the squab.

"I believe it would be easier for the squab to pronounce my name," The scroll keeper interjects, He motions for SkekCrys, which the ornamentalist gladly hands them to him. 

Placing the Squab on his lap, SkekOk clears his throat. "Now little one, I am SkekOk. Repeat after me: SkekOk, Skek-ok." SkekCrys tilts their head to the side, trying to figure out what the older Skeksis wants. They grab at his glasses straps, not trying to repeat his name at all. 

This goes on for the rest of the meal, some others tried to get SkekCrys to say their names first with no success. The poor squab is exhausted by the end. They whine for SkekTek to put them to sleep. And so he does. Taking SkekCrys to his lab, he sets them down in a caged the bed that he created for her. It keeps the squab from escaping, he calls it a coop. They fall asleep with ease, not waking up through the night.

The next day started off as any other. The squab woke up before SkekTek and cried for him. The scientist woke up, fed them, put them in the confinement chair, and continued to work on other things. 

Everything proceeded as normal....so it was surprising when the ornamentalist made an appearance.

"What do you want, SkekEkt?" The scientist inquired. The ornamentalist chortles and picks up the squab, "Oh, scientist! You've been working so hard with the squab lately, and they need a new dress. So, I want to take them for the day. You don't mind, do you?" He asked in a sing song voice.

The scientist was tired, and wouldn't mind time to focus on other projects....SkekTek nods and allows the ornamentalist to take SkekCrys. Little did he know once the ornamentalist left, two others were waiting for him. SkekOk and SkekLach. 

A little competition started after the scientist left for his lab last night. Whoever gets the squab to say their name first, wins. SkekEkt gets the first attempt, followed by SkekOk, SkekLach and anyone else who wants to try.

This goes on for a week. No one has gotten SkekCrys to say a word, especially their names. SkekTek knew nothing about this. He was legitimately trying to get the squab to speak, with no success. 

At dinner, many of the Skeksis glared at the squab, like the infant Skeksis had offended them. SkekCrys doesn't seem to notice and happily sits in their confinement chair. Before SkekCrys can finish eating, SkekEkt picks them up and places them in his lap. Maybe if the squab is with him, they'll say his name. 

SkekCrys didn't want to be taken away from SkekTek, he has the food. As the others converse, SkekCrys wines for the scientist but is ignored. 

"Maybe the squab is just stupid and won't ever talk." SkekAyuk grunts, stuffing his gullet with food. The scientist glares at that remark.

"They aren't stupid, they're developing. Which is more than I can say for you." SkekTek hissed, the others gawk and snicker at his remark. 

SkekCrys isn't amused. They're hungry! They make a fuss and try to escape the ornamentalist's grasp. SkekEkt tightens his hold on the squab. He recently made the dress they're wearing and doesn't plan on letting it get dirty. 

The Skeksis begin to normally converse, completely ignoring the whining, fussy squab. SkekCrys reaches for the scientist and whimpers.

" Tek!" 

Everyone goes silent. They stare at the squab in awe, while SkekEkt stares in slight anguish. 

" Sk...skTek! Tek!" Their voice was so high pitched and small, and though they don't pronounce his name perfectly, the Skeksis know who the squab wants.

SkekTek didn't even realize he left his seat until SkekCrys was in his arms. He examines the squab closely. SkekCrys giggles and places their hands on his beak, tapping and giggling. 

" skTek, Tek! Nom, tek, nom 'ood!" They giggle and point to their chair. SkekTek nods and places the Squab in the chair. They grab the spoon and eat messily, babbling about food and SkekTek. The ornamentalist let's out a wail. 

"Why did they have to say the scientist's name first!? I thought I was their favorite!" He dramatically sobs into the Gourmand's shoulder.

SkekTek pays no mind to the ornamentalist sobs. He smirks to himself. Though he'll never admit it, he's glad that the squab said his name first. It fills him up with pride. He ruffles her hair and feathers. Now that they've spoken there's a lot of work to do, but he'll enjoy this little victory for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkekEkt has been BETRAYED! also, if you've read my main story and are wondering why the Skeksis are referring to SkekCrys as They/them well, I think they really don't know what she is in general and didnt know what to call her untill Ekt kiiiindaaaa decided that she was a girl. So yeah!
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed that and as always comments make me feel happy!


	2. Teething

Now that the squab has been talking the Scientist has another issue to deal with. Teething. SkekCrys will put everything in their mouth. Tools, silverware, their own hand. If it will fit in their beak, it's going in their mouth. And isn't the worst of it. They've started to bite.

Though the teeth Skekcrys has are small and few, they are still very sharp. The squab has nipped at the Scientist a few times. SkekTek has found flicking their forehead or swating their beak will get them to stop. Hopefully that behavior won't continue.

The Scientist has been working on something for SkekCrys to chew on. Unfortunately, every prototype he gives the squab ends up being destroyed in less than 10 minutes. The only thing that has worked is bones...And even those don't last long.

SkekTek has been working tirelessly and finds himself too busy to watch the squab. So when the Ornamentalist trespasses into his lab to fawn over SkekCrys, the scientist takes this as an opportunity.

"SkEp! Ep!" SkekCrys reaches up for the Ornamentalist. SkekEkt picks them up and spins them around. 

"Why hello to you too my little Gem! Have you missed me? Of course you have, I'm your favorite!" He chortles and looks to the Scientist. "I'm making my Gem new dress. I'll have them back here after dinner." SkekTek doesn't even bother to respond. He waves them off, focusing on his Task.

SkekEkt carries the squab up to his Chambers, commenting about how cute they are and how pretty he will make them. He plops them down on his bed and looks over a variety of Fabrics.

"What do you think, SkekCrys, would you look better in blue, or yellow.... blue is in season but your feathers complement yellow very well. What to do, what to do....Oh I know! I'll just use both! Oh Ekt you are such a genius~" he takes pride in his idea and begins making their dress. SkekCrys crawls around his bed, babbling to themselves, while SkekEkt gossips to them.

"Oh darling, have you seen how the poor collector looks? She really is a mess. I mean, have you seen the state of her robes? Honestly, she wears the same thing over, and over again! It is a crime. promise me you'll never be like that."

"Neh!" SkekCrys claps their hands and sticks one in their mouth.

"Good. If I catch you wearing the same thing, I will have a tizzy. I make you too many gorgeous garments for you to wear them more than once."

Since Skekcrys is so small, making a dress isn't that long of an affair. SkekEkt is done a little before dinner. 

His creation is very poofy. It has a large hoop skirt with plenty of Ruffles. The top has big puffy sleeves and Bows. SkekCrys' hair matches the dress, they have a big bow, their hair is perfectly curled and braided. They look like a doll.

"Aaw!! You look adorable! You are such a darling, my little Gem!" SkekEkt looks them over and smirks to himself. 

"I am such a genius. I don't even know how I do it, how can I make you look beautiful every single time? How can one Skeksis be so skillful? It's not even fair!" He laughs to himself, throwing his head back. "Come my little Gem, I have to show you off!" And with that he lifts the squirming squab and marches to dinner.

Everyone is there, everyone but the scientist. A trine ago that would be normal, but since the squab appeared the scientist been showing up to dinner nearly every night. No matter, the Ornamentalist gets the podlings to move the confinement chair in between him and the Gourmand.

Throughout dinner SkekEkt shows Skekcrys off to everyone in the room, bragging about the dress and how perfect it is.

He hasn't fed the squab though, and it's beginning to show. SkekCrys whines and squirms, "Ep! Hungy, nom pweas." They say, pointing to their chair.

"Oh! I've forgotten... You need to eat... All right, Who's going to feed them?" SkekEkt asks, setting the squab in their chair. 

"Why don't you do it?" The Gourmand asks, eyeing the squabs plate. 

"Because! They are messy, and I am not getting my robes stained, thank you very much! Why don't you do it, Gourmand? SkekCrys likes you... Enough." SkekEkt pouts and bats his eyelashes at the Gourmand. SkekAyuk grumbles under his breath, he can take this opportunity to eat off of SkekCrys' plate, so he agrees. 

As he feeds them, SkekCrys notices that the Gourmand is eating their food. They growl at SkekAyuk, glaring at him in the most threatening demeanor they can muster. It isn't received as planned. SkekAyuk laughs.

"Look at them! They think they're intimidating! What are you going to do? You can't stop me." SkekAyuk takes a handful of SkekCrys' mush and gobbles it down to prove his point. SkekCrys whines but can't do anything about it. 

After a moment of smirking to himself, SkekAyuk feeds them again. He doesn't pay attention to SkekCrys, instead focusing on his own food. And in an instant, the squab grabs his hand and bites down on his wrist. 

SkekAyuk drops the spoon and wails out in agony. He tries to get them to let go but the more he struggles, the harder they bite. Their teeth are gouging his flesh. And all the others do is laugh.

"Honestly, Gourmand, you can't even get the squab off of you? How pitiful!" The Collector laughs, tormenting at the Gourmand.

SkekAyuk tries everything to get SkekCrys off of him. He swats at them, pulls at them, flails his arm around, but to no avail. SkekEkt notices his dilemma and tries to pull SkekCrys off. This doesn't work either. It seems like nothing will get the squab to let go. 

The Scientist enters the dining hall, Grumbling about how late it is. His eyes are closed in sheer irritation.

"Ornamentalist, it is way past SkekCrys appointed Sleep schedule. Give them to me." SkekTek opens his eyes to see the Ornamentalist pulling SkekCrys by their legs and the Gourmand wailing. He lets out a heavy sigh and rubs his temples. It's too late for this.

SkekTek walks over to the panicked Skeksis, not in the mood for any of this. He glares at the squab, growling in disapproval. SkekTek flicks the squab in the middle of their forehead and they let go immediately. He takes SkekCrys and looks of them dead in the eye.

"No. No biting. That's bad. You're being a very bad Squab." He flicks their forehead again. Skekcrys whimpers, tears welling up in their eyes."None of that, you know what you've done is wrong. Come now, you are going to bed." SkekTek says in a stern tone.

The squab nods and places their head on the Scientist shoulder. SkekTek grumbles and leaves for his lab, not even caring to look at the Gourmands still bleeding wound.

The others gawk at the display, surprised that anything would listen to The Scientist. The Chamberlain smirks and says, "Chamberlain guesses Gourmand now knows not to irritate the squab, yes?" SkekAyuk snarls and goes off the address his wound. Ignoring the laughter of the other Skeksis.

That wasn't the last of the squabs biting though. Oh no, that was only the beginning. While SkekCrys no longer bit the Scientist, they would bite anyone who tried to interact with them.... 

Over the next few weeks nobody could escape the squabs wrath..... except for the Chamberlain, and the General. The squab never bit those two. SkekCrys is either scared of them, or they don't interact with the squab enough to be bitten.

Tonight the Scientist was busy working in his lab so he didn't come to dinner, leaving SkekCrys in the dining hall without his supervision. Most of the Skeksis are too afraid to try to feed the squab.

They had tried to get the podlings to do it, but they bit the servents as well. SkekCrys is the same size as the podlings so a bite can be fatal....How useless.

Skekcrys cries due to the lack of feeding. Nobody dares get near them though, they even moved at the confinement chair to the end of the table. 

The General has had enough of the squabs crying, and the cowardice of the other Skeksis. He marches over to the squab, and feeds it without fear. SkekCrys doesn't bite him, They just happily eat.

The others are annoyed by this. Why does SkekCrys have the audacity to bite them, but not the General? SkekVar notices their discontent and chuckles.

"The squab knows I am not weak! They fear me. They know better than to bite m-!"  
In the middle of his declaration SkekCrys bites his arm. Their teeth catch on his armor so it doesn't damage SkekVar physically, is pride on the other hand....

SkekVar snarls At the squab, trying to scare them into releasing him, Skekcrys merely giggles and continues to chomp at him. SkekVar easily pulls them off and marches down to the Scientists lab, barging in with SkekCrys in hand. The scientist turns around from his desk and looks at the General, then the squab.

SkekVar tosses SkekCrys to the Scientists and lowly growls out, "Muzzle this thing..." and leaves without another word.

SkekTek Works tirelessly on something that will stop the squab from this constant biting. He knows they're only teething, but if they continue to bite, he will have to muzzle them.... 

As SkekTek thinks about what to do, SkekCrys cries and chews on their hand. Oh yes, the absolute worst part of teething. It's painful. If the squab isn't chewing on something, they'll cry and whine about the pain in their beak.... Muzzling them will only make it worse.

Sighing, SkekTek looks around for something safe to chew on. He sees a washcloth in a bucket of water and gives it to SkekCrys. It soothes them immediately. The coolness of the washcloth must subdue the ache in their gums....wait.....

SkekTek quickly gets to designing the perfect tool. After a day of sketching, creating, and testing the Scientist finally finds the solution! A ring.

He calls it The Torus teething apparatus. It is a metal ring, dipped in the sap of an Ice-Thistle bush. The sap gives off a cooling effect, numbing the squab's gums. It works perfectly. SkekCrys no longer feels the need to bite everything in their tiny grasp. They are content with chewing on the ring.

This is a huge relief to the Skeksis who were terrorized by their Jaws. They still kept their distance for a while but soon enough, everything returned to normal.

For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please get an F in the chat for all Mystics in this situation. They're just chilling in their Valley and suddenly they have to deal with biting. Poor things. 
> 
> Writing SkekTek being so tired when he walked into the dining room made me laugh more than it should have.
> 
> Also, sorry Ayuk, but you kind of deserved it for being a douchebag. 
> 
> This will not be the last of biting, oh no. But for now... There is peace...
> 
> As always, Comments make my heart happy!
> 
> Till next time~


	3. She?

SkekEkt once again removed SkekCrys from their Confinement chair and is needlessly playing with them. And even worse, he taught the squab how to compliment him.

"Pretty!~ pretty, pretty, pretty!" SkekCrys squeals, placing their hands on SkekEkt's beak. The Ornamentalist cackles, "Why yes I am! " he coos and gently caresses their hair. "She is a little charmer!"

SkekTek, who had been eyeing the squab carefully, is surprised by the sudden pronoun." She? When did we start calling SkekCrys she?" He asks. 

"Well, I think it fits perfectly! And besides, if SkekCrys doesn't like it... She could always change what we call her later." SkekEkt gives SkekCrys a grub and continues to fawn over the little Skeksis. 

The Scientist ponders the idea. He agrees, the pronoun fits the squab. But knowing the ornamentalist, the title won't last long. He'll have to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes SkekTek, her pronouns stay. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little, tiny, miniscule chapter! I hope this will tide y'all over for the next one. Until then, see ya!
> 
> Comments are nice

**Author's Note:**

> SkekEkt has been BETRAYED! also, if you've read my main story and are wondering why the Skeksis are referring to SkekCrys as They/them well, I think they really don't know what she is in general and didnt know what to call her untill Ekt kiiiindaaaa decided that she was a girl. So yeah! 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed that and as always comments make me feel happy!


End file.
